


Tony Don't Dance (Not a Chance)

by captivatingcapybaras



Series: ABO - Avengers' Best Omega [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Tony Stark, Clubbing, College!AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Peter Parker, asshole alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: The Avenger Gang are all going out for their first outing of the new semester, but Peter wants Tony to dance with him at the club. The only issue? Tony doesn't dance.Until he does.And then everything goes to shit.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: ABO - Avengers' Best Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Tony Don't Dance (Not a Chance)

“Peter isn’t done until 4.50- his lab is an extra half hour this semester.”

“Okay, well once he’s done, how about we meet up for dinner and figure out the rest of the night?”

Tony and Natasha were excitedly planning the first group-outing (read: Night to Party) since the new semester started a few weeks ago. With all of the friends' varied interests and majors, settling in took awhile before schedules were finalized enough to start planning.

“Fine with me! My engineering lecture is over at 4, so I’ll probably be waiting for him anyways.”

Nat rolled her eyes at her friend- he and Peter had been official since last April, but they had unofficially been obsessed and infatuated with one another for much longer.

"Oh, and it's Mexican Night, so we can all actually eat the food."

" _Viva la Mexico_."

-

#  _'Avengers ASSemble' Groupchat_

_4.15 pm_

**Widow_Maker69:** Okay gang- we’re meeting at the caf by 5.15!! Be there or be square 😈

**PeterParkour:** I believe you mean be there or be,,,, cyclobutane

* **TheBruceisLoose loved PeterParkour’s message***

**HighkeyLoki:** Google Search: _Can I delete someone else’s text_

**PeterParkour:** Ok but like,,, rude

**TonyStank** : Google Search: _Cute Nerdy Twinks in My Area_

***PeterParkour loved TonyStank’s message***

**JBarnes-and-Noble:** Y’know, every day I wake up and pray that I won’t have to see Tony and Peter flirt in my Good Christian Groupchat ™, and every morning God laughs in my face.

**TonyStank:** Ok but like,,, rude

-

“This is _infuriating_ , I just don’t understand what crosses through some people’s heads, when they think that the utter imbecility- “

“Is that even a word?”

“Of _course_ , it is you, oaf- anyways, the imbecility of some people, presuming they can just TAKE MY TOPIC!”

“Lokes, let us calm down, I am sure they were unaware they were taking your topic.”

“Thor, they knew! I had been speaking about how _I_ would be doing Stockholm Syndrome for, like, a _week_.” Loki and Thor were walking towards the caf, having walked from their last classes together. Loki had just been released from his upper-level psycho-analytics class and was _livid._

“Ok, how about we try to switch, hmm? Did you ask them if you could switch?”

“Obviously if they’ve so blatantly tried to sabotage my project, they won’t switch!”

“Let’s try at least?”

“No, because then I’ll- _damnit, Barton! What the hell?!”_

Clint snorted from his vantage point on the stairs, where he had squirted the top of Loki’s carefully styled hair with the hole in the cap of his water bottle.

~

It was an unspoken rule, at least in their pseudo-pack, that when they went out in their full group, especially to go clubbing or partying, the alphas always made a perimeter. Much like wolves protecting the females or pups in the middle, the omegas and a few of the fairer betas typically occupied the rough outline of the circle the alphas formed, dancing to their heart's content, but safe enough that the alphas could enjoy the time, too.

Tony had gone to too many parties when he was younger and had seen one too many Omegas become drugged/intoxicated/taken advantage of to not feel the need to remain vigilant in the wake of partying. He always made sure to drink less than the other as well and made _damn_ sure that Peter was in front of him, in his eye line, and safely ensconced within the protective fencing of their pack.

It was a token of how comfortable and efficient their method was because the omegas never really noticed the stations their mates and friends took up when they went out; they didn’t feel as if they were looked down upon for being weaker, but protected for being worthy.

Peter, in particular, loved going clubbing. It wasn’t as often as the others when he went, but when he did, he _did._ He loved to take his rare opportunities to blow off steam, and would dress up, do his makeup, partake in… _intoxicants_ , the like. He loved especially going out and dancing and partying with their group, and taking in the utter manliness of his beloved alpha.

Tonight, Peter was wearing a rhinestoned pair of converse high tops, fishnet stocking, _short_ black shorts, a crop top that suspiciously looked like it had half-a-pun on it, and makeup that would make even a beauty guru cry. His cheeks were heavily dusted with thick cuts of shimmer, catching the lights of the club on his face. His lashes were covered in mascara, making his soft eyes look even more sinful (to Tony, at least). In short, he looked like ever alpha’s wet dream- or at the very least, Tony’s. Tony wore his typical dark jeans, leather jacket, and shirt, with his own heavy leather boots. He was taller than Peter, to begin with, but with the extra boost of the steel-toed-shoes, he towered over Peter. And Peter _loved_ it- it made his stomach clench and his heart pick up whenever Tony would stand before him in his Docs.

The two of them looked very different, yet somehow fit perfectly. His little omega-love, who looked suited for a rave, really, and himself, who easily could have just left the mosh pit at any punk concert.

Regardless of the attire, Tony was enraptured watching Peter giggle and laugh and grind against the other megs of the group. He wasn’t jealous at all; it seemed a lot of omegas, especially theirs, were very free and sexually open with one another, but it wasn’t from a point of romance or attraction; just comfortability. Peter was dancing his heart out to the music, laughing and throwing his head back, rutting his ass against Loki, who was holding it to his hips with his perfectly manicured hands.

A growl nearby alerted Tony that Thor seemed to have caught on to the little display their mates were making for them. Tony and Thor remained at the perimeter, but lost some interest in their surroundings as the song began to pick up, the tempo swaying their partner’s hips faster. Loki leaned down to whisper something to Peter, and when he moved the blanket of black hair away, they both looked much too giddy.

Loki bounded over to Thor, walking in his heels like a runway model, and grabbed Thor’s collar, dragging him away towards the bar. Well. That was easy.

Peter, instead, bounded up to Tony, not unlike an excited puppy.

“Tony, Tony, Tony!” He smiled up at his mate, grabbing his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Can we _please_ dance?”

“Baby doll, you know I don’t dance- “He just never felt comfortable devoting that much attention away from the group; what if something happened to Loki, Bruce, Bucky, or- _heaven forbid_ , Peter? He got ill just thinking of the idea. He had attended much too many parties in his stuck-up prefatory schools Howard sent him too, had seen the entitlement that those rich knotheads treated any omega with. He felt the need to be on the lookout for their group of omegas, and it was easiest when he wasn’t distracted.

Peter stomped one of his converse-clad shoes, thrusting his clenched hips downward in a fantastic Verruca Salt impression, _and looked quite akin to an angered bunny_ , thought Tony.

“But Alpha… please?” Peter had gotten entirely in Tony’s personal space, the alpha smelling Peter’s scent- headier than usual, due to the sweat and weed pumping in his veins. His title coming off of Peter’s sinfully soft lips made him groan, and almost need to adjust himself in his jeans.

Tony’s pupils dilated and he reached forward to pull Peter into him, hiking up Peter’s left leg over Tony’s hip, an imitation of a tango. Still though, despite feeling the subtle grinding from Peter, he held firm.

“Maybe next time, baby.”

Peter saddened, dropping his leg from Tony’s hold. But quickly, in his state of intoxication, the omega seemed to have found a perfect solution.

“Fine. Then _I’ll_ dance.”

“Good, baby, I’m glad, I want you to have fun.” Tony smiled, pleased his baby was listening to him. He genuinely did want him to enjoy himself- there was nothing as pretty of a site at a sweat-slicked, euphoric Peter Parker on the dance floor.

Peter listened in as one track faded, and a fast-paced one started back in its place. Instead of entering their little circle again, he stayed next to Tony, cautiously swaying for a moment, before reacting in time with the bass drop. Where he had been dancing almost coyishly before, he quickly bent at the waist, running his ass directly into his alpha’s jeans. Peter placed his hands on his knees and arched his back, throwing it back like a tik toker on their OnlyFans account.

Tony had no idea Peter could do _that_. That he could _move_ like that. Or that his hips could _rotate_ like that. Or that his _ass_ could look like that, or-

He caught himself too late, his hands gripping the thick hips of his boyfriends’ and pulling the gyrating ass against his front. He let out an appreciative groan as Peter started grinding even more enthusiastically, getting his way. He straightened his back and reached behind him to caress Tony’s neck.

He began grinding deeper circles into Tony’s front, lazily mouthing at the underside of Tony’s chin from his position.

Tony placed his hands firmer against Peter, covering his larger hand over the slim one cupping his face, and placing his other hand around Peter’s stomach, meeting Peter’s rhythmic grinds in time to the beat of the song, keeping his hips flushed against the omega’s own.

Maybe he _had_ been missing out on something, after all.

-

Tony and Peter danced happily to a few more songs, Peter overjoyed that his alpha was _dancing_ with _him_ in a _club_! Pot always made Peter a little extra horny and excitable. He just felt like his heart was _overflowing_ with love for Tony.

Before long though, Peter, sweating, and heaving excused himself to the bathroom, with instructions for Tony to get another shot. Nat had graciously brought over a tray earlier, but those were long gone.

As he was coming back to their group’s area, he saw a beta being pushed around by gruff-looking alpha.

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Peter felt _incredibly_ confident, especially after having a nice high, having grinded up on his _hot as hell_ boyfriend for half an hour, and wearing his converse that brought him to a _very_ impressive 5’ 5’’, _thank you very much_.

The alpha turned around, and lumbered to Peter, swaying on his feet, before stopping, towering over Peter.

“What, someone like _you_ , meg?” His breath reeked of alcohol, and Peter wrinkled his nose before giving the brute a _very_ unsatisfied once-over.

Crossing his arms and straightening up, the omega started. “My _name_ is Peter. And yes, like me! You don’t get to just bully people around and creep up on other designations you absolute knothead. Newsflash, you're not entitled to _anyone_ or _anything_ , jackass, even if it _is_ because your knot is too tiny to fill up a meg properly.” (Peter belatedly remembered that he had had _three_ shots of tequila when Natasha brought that tray… and Tequila was what Tony called his ‘spitfire juice’. _Whoops_.)

The Alpha lurched forward and pushed Peter against the wall that was previously occupied by the beta. He bracketed the omega in, arms planted above his head. He pressed his hips harshly into the front of Peter’s shorts, rutting into him once.

“You better learn to shut your whore mouth the _fuck up_ you little mega slut, how fucking _dare_ -“

At that point, he was wrenched away, and Peter quickly figured out why.

Thor, in all of his 6' 5'' glory, had pulled him away and thrown him to the ground. He was suddenly surrounded by Tony, who was making sure he wasn’t hurt ( _no, I’m fine_ ), upset ( _hell yeah_ , _he was_ , _that guy was a dick and then he rutted against me, alpha!_ ), and okay ( _yeah, except he had lost a lot of his happy-buzz_ ). The second answer made Tony feel a vein in his forward pulse- _how fucking dare that tiny-dicked bastard grind against_ _his omega_.

Tony kept looking over Peter, fretting, before finally smoothing his hair down and kissing his forehead, cupping his face in his hands and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. Right along the cheekbones, where Peter loved- right when the guy decided to dig his grave a little faster.

“ _Yo!_ Control your fucking skank, man! Fuckin’ slutty loose hole like that wouldn’t of done shit for me anyways!” And then, because really, slow death apparently wasn’t enough, he obviously wanted it to be painful too, the guy leaned forward and _spat_ at Peter.

The saliva went through the air.

And then it landed.

On Peter’s cheek.

Where Tony had just rubbed his thumb in an attempt _to comfort him_.

Another Alpha, a _predator_ had just _spat-_ releasing his own pheromones and scent _onto his mate._ Another Alpha just tried to forcibly _mark his omega._

Tony saw red.

In an instant he had pushed Peter behind him, plowed Thor out of the way, and began absolutely _wailing_ on the bastard, turning his face into a bloody pulp.


End file.
